fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Z'aagd'vhur the Conqueror
0DB41162-D3FB-4D2F-B723-3AAA1E4AC0A6.jpeg|Avatar 982302FB-3365-4A48-ACBF-3A58455F6D3A.png Summary Z'aagd'vhur is the main villain of the Cosmic crisis saga. Z'aagd'vhur is a Eldritch abomination who was born out of nothingness. His only known goal is to destroy everything that exists. Appearance While he has no true apperance, he usually makes his avatars into giant red and black monsters that are the size of entire continents. Personality He’s sadistic, cynical, and evil being who cares nothing about more than chaos and destruction. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: '''Z'aagd'vhur the Conqueror''' Origin: 2099: Zenith Gender: Genderless, but has a male voice Age: As old as existence Classification: Eldritch Abomination, The true god of evil, The apocolypse Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Chaos, Death, and Destruction Dislikes: Everything Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A| Low 1-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Apocalyptic Force Manipulation, Malefic Force Manipulation, Nether Manipulation, Destruction, Anti-Energy Manipulation, Nonexistence, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly; Had to be killed by the Power of Hope; As long as the concept of nothing exists, he will always be there.), Madness Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Corruption (Types 2 and 3), Regeneration Negation (High Godly; Killed numerous Xarans in one attack.), Eldritch Physiology, Durability Negation, Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Unavertable Death, and Death Force Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Durability Negation,Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Destruction, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Durability Negation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Cosmic Awareness, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Complete Death, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Power Nullification, Subjective Reality, Boundary Manipulation, Freedom, Multiversal Manipulation , Law Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology, Abstract Existence (Type 2)| Resistance to Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Destruction, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Durability Negation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, [[Quantum Manipulation|'''Quantum Manipulation]], Cosmic Awareness, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Power Nullification, Subjective Reality, Boundary Manipulation, Multiversal Manipulation , Law Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis (Fought the Entire Xaran Race, as well as many Gods.) 'Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ '(By simply waking up, he destroyed an infinite of multiverses, which contains an infinite amount of universes.)| Low Complex Multiverse Level (Defeated a large amount of the Xaran Race. Xaran Damus was the only one who could even scratch him. Had to be killed by a tiny fraction of the Power of Hope, which is equal to a Ronri, who are Infinitely stronger than the entire Xaran Race Combined, which has been said there are an infinite amount of.) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Blitzed all of the Xarans, who already transcend time and space.) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal+| Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Multiversal+| Low Complex Multiversal Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Multiversal+| Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Knows about everything in the 2099:Zenith Verse.) '''Weaknesses: Can still be killed by Higher Dimensional and Divine Forces. Weak to Positive energy Key: Avatar| True Form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: